I Hate It when You're Away, for You're So Unforgettable yet So Unaware
by tsucchi73
Summary: JohnTen Fanfic NCT127 NCT WAYV Smut, Yaoi Characters: Johnny, Ten, Taeyong, Jaehyun, Yuta, Winwin, etc. Summary: Taeyong and Jaehyun arranged a blind date for their dearest best friends. It was the moment when a Thai boy met a Chicago boy, but that's not how the story begins.


Hello everyone. This is my NCT fanfiction debut. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Happy reading ^^

* * *

"So, how's the wedding preparation?"

Ten started the conversation between him and the couple sitting all lovey-dovey in front of him. Ten ended up having a coffee time with Jaehyun and Taeyong at their favorite café after another tiring work.

"Everything goes well. But I can barely get any sleep," Taeyong gave an exciting answer at first then pouted, successfully getting his partner's attention.

"You know Taeyong can be too anxious sometimes. I guess it's natural," Jaehyun explained to Ten, teasing Taeyong at the same time before getting a medium strength slap on his right arm. Jaehyun hissed but still managed to create a smile. "Guess I will receive a lot of violence after getting married. Wish for my safety, hyung," Jaehyun added and Ten giggled.

The Thai guy recalled the story between Taeyong and Jaehyun. Being friends since college because they were in the same dance club, Ten and Taeyong have been quite inseparable. Ten still remembered how funny Taeyong was when he danced randomly at a bowling alley but stupidly tackled by his very own leg, before Jaehyun calmly approached them and helped helpless Taeyong to stand up. And Ten? He was there, laughing his stomach out.

Taeyong and Jaehyun started hanging out after that incident, before stressing himself out after knowing that Jaehyun was 2 years younger than him, putting himself in such a big dilemma whether to keep pursuing his feeling or not. So yeah, Jaehyun was right. Taeyong can be too anxious sometimes.

Ten sipped his Americano before giving them a compliment. "You guys are a great couple, so no worries." Jaehyun nodded with wide grin when Taeyong covered his face with his palms, flustered.

The next moment, Jaehyun and Ten were surprised of Taeyong smacking their table. The two younger guys were glad their drinks were safe. "Ten, I hope you are not going alone to our wedding." The younger one blinked several times, letting a sarcastic 'haha' before taking a long sip of his coffee.

"That's true, hyung," Jaehyun came out with agreement. "Why don't you try to go on a blind date again?"

Ten gave the couple a hopeless gaze. "Guys," he paused and pinched his nose bridge. "Remember what happened last time?"

-Two Months Ago-

_In a Restaurant, First Meeting_

"Hi, hyung! Meet me, the most handsome guy in the world, named Lucas, 20 years old."

Ten, sitting on the other side of the square table, stared at the giant younger boy with wide eyes opened in shock.

_In a Cinema_

"W-what's that? WHAAAAAA!" Lucas screamed when the ghost showed up in the screen and frantically ate all the popcorn.

Ten was busy apologizing to the people sitting near them.

_In a Mall_

"Why is that guy so handsome?" Lucas suddenly asked when they stopped by in a clothes store.

"Who…? Where...?" Ten looked around, being curious.

"He is there, in the mirror," Lucas answered, pointing himself out before making another pose and taking a selfie.

-.-

"Oh, my bad…" Taeyong said, remembering everything. Jaehyun tried his best to hold his laugh but he still got kicked by Taeyong under the table. Ten got all giddy telling the story, he didn't even want to remember it. Ten knew Lucas was handsome and having a good body built. But the fact that he was into himself, Ten couldn't really stand it. Lucas texted him sometimes—Ten found him a quite caring friend. But for being his boyfriend? No, Ten would gladly put that Hongkong boy at the bottom of the list.

"Oh, hyung. How about western boys?" Jaehyun suddenly got excited out of nowhere.

Ten sighed. "Caucasian? Well, I'm flexible with anyone but not now."

"He is not actually Caucasian. He is Korean, born in Chicago, lives in US for quite long," Jaehyun described as Taeyong got an idea about the person his boyfriend was talking about.

"Oh, do you mean Johnny? Sometimes you talked to me about him," then Taeyong was given a nod from Jaehyun as an answer. Ten remained silent, sipping his coffee with a lot of thoughts.

Honestly, he wanted to avoid this topic. Why can they not let him go all alone? Somehow being alone is not that bad. If he needs companion, he can ask Taeyong or Winwin, his other friend, to accompany him. Having a boyfriend is relaxation. Although he admitted that he was desperate when he was horny but no one could help him taking care of his problem, suddenly envying his friends with their couples. Ten is not picky, but he finds it difficult to meet his very type.

"Last time I know he is single so I guess he won't mind," the youngest added some information.

Ten, pretending to be interested since he is a good friend, asked Jaehyun. "You sure he is into a guy?"

"Absolutely," Taeyong was so sure to answer. "Looking straight but he isn't. His type? It's a cute guy, like you." It was obvious that Taeyong knew a lot about this man called Johnny despite he never met the guy before. At least, the information assured Ten a bit.

"Then show me his picture," Ten demanded and the couple shook their head at the same time.

"No, no. It's a blind date so it will be better if you're surprised," the older said. "Ten, you won't regret this. He is hot and believe me, you will like him."

Ten rolled his eyes, "It sounds fishy to me." Though Taeyong's words were persuasive enough to get him curious.

"Leave it to me, hyung. We plan everything for both of you," Jaehyun assured. "So, are you in?"

Ten felt so hopeless. The couple gave him sparkling gazes full of hopes and he felt so bad if he had to turn their offer down. It wasn't a bad idea actually, knowing it's the couple who recommended the guy to him. It took seconds for Ten to answer. "If the first meeting was a mess, I won't attend your wedding."

The couple cheered like they won a medal. "You know you will keep coming, right?" Taeyong patted Ten's small shoulder. As a reply, Ten gave him a flash sour smile.

.

.

.

It was Wednesday evening, when Ten closed the door behind him after arriving in his apartment. "Winwin-ah, I'm home!" He shouted after taking off his shoes as he walked inside.

The younger guy looked busy behind the kitchen counters. No wonder Winwin didn't give any reply, he didn't even feel Ten's presence. The older grinned then took some quiet steps before hugging the taller one from behind.

"Winwin!" Ten's hug and high-pitched voice knocked the China guy out of his feet. Suddenly feeling so weak, Winwin pushed Ten away and grabbed a frying pan nearby.

"Hyung! Why on earth did you do that?" He snapped, but Ten was all giggly as he stepped back and leaned on the counter.

Still laughing, Ten was struggling to say his words. "Sorry, Winwin-ah. I… I couldn't hold myself," and Winwin knew it wasn't a sincere apology since the older looked having so much fun.

"No more dinner for you." It was a strong turn back from the China guy that was enough to make the older coming back to the reality.

Ten whined in an overly cute way, "Winwin-ah! I'm really sorry. I was calling your name but you didn't notice." Ten made a wide smile on his face. Winwin, knowing his loss to the smile, let out a heavy sighed.

"Lucky you are not Yuta hyung. If it's him…"

"You will kiss him?" Another sudden tease came out from Ten's not-so-innocent face, making the younger blushed instantly.

"No," Winwin responded. "I'll kick him out of this very floor."

"Haha, no you won't." Ten chuckled as he got a glass of water and drank it. "By the way, what are you up to?"

Winwin looked hesitated to answer as his cheeks reddened. "Learning how to make okonomiyaki…"

Ten almost choked hearing the answer. "What occasion? You guys anniversary? Or his birthday probably?" Trying to guess, Ten was unsure if the last one was an answer since Yuta will always tag him along in his birthday party.

"How could you know…?" Winwin's question confused the Thai boy. But checking on how red the younger face—Ten thought Winwin almost looked like a crab—he was sure that the answer was the first one.

"Oh, congratulation then!" He cheered before drinking all the water from his glass. "I envy you guys." The next second, Ten suddenly regretted his decision to think about how poor he was back then, being lonely when his two best friend were freaking in love.

"I hope you find someone nice soon, hyung." Oh now Ten hated himself more. He didn't really like to be pitied, especially when Winwin looked at him like a chick hoping for a worm. He didn't need to be pitied, really.

"Haha, thank you Winwin. Probably this Friday I will get a nice catch," Ten gave a bright wink.

"Are you going on a blind date again?" Ten could notice how excited Winwin just by his tone. "Good luck, hyung! Tell me about him once you meet him."

Ten left Winwin cooking okonomiyaki for their dinner as he dragged himself to his bedroom. "Sure!"

Ten's phone flashed as he received a notification. He got some messages from Jaehyun. _Must be about the blind date_, he thought.

_From: Jeffrey_

_Hyung, are you free on Friday?_

_From: 10points_

_I think. Why?_

_From: Jeffrey_

_Remember your blind date?_

_I set it up on Friday evening._

_From: 10points_

_Wait!_

_Isn't it 2 days before your wedding?_

_From: Jeffrey_

_Yup._

_He will arrive in the morning._

_From: 10points_

_Fine._

_I'll empty my schedule._

_From: Jeffrey_

_Great!_

_Seraphim Café, 8PM._

_Good luck, hyung._

_From: 10points_

_No choice._

_But thank you._

Friday, Ten definitely had more than enough time to prepare. He couldn't lie that he was quite excited but anxious at the same time. The last experience slightly traumatized him about blind date. _Let's not putting hopes too high_, he noted to himself before entering the bathroom.

.

.

Ten cursed himself. If he was aware of the time, he wouldn't spend so much time only to do his hair. Driving his white Mazda in high speed, he reached the café 5 minutes late, as expected. He ran inside, avoiding light snow that fell that day.

"Excuse me," he approached the waitress that wished him a good evening at first. "I get a seat booked by Jung Jaehyun before."

"Someone is waiting for you, Sir. Please, this way," Ten tailed the waitress who leaded the way.

The café wasn't packed. Although Ten could see a lot of couples were having a candlelight dinner, such a perfect ambience for a blind date. It wasn't too bright, the light was rather dim, with wooden furniture and design. Ten admitted that Jung Jaehyun had a great taste in choosing this café.

Ten almost collided the waitress since she made a sudden stop. "This way, Sir," the waitress smiled and pointed the seat out for Ten. The seat wasn't in the corner, but the Thai boy could say that it was quite secluded. It was beside a big window, Ten could see a snowy garden outside with lamp decorations. Ten smiled, feeling satisfied.

"This is our best seat, Sir. Please, enjoy your time," the waitress explained before she excused herself.

Ten pulled out the chair and had a seat. His heart beat faster than he thought, not knowing the exact reason why. Was it because of the place or because of the partner he would meet?

Talking about the partner, Ten realized he wasn't here. He naturally looked around, somehow thinking that the waitress might lead him to the wrong seat because she clearly said that someone arrived already. Then Ten spotted a phone on the table.

"How could someone be so careless to leave the phone on a table like this? Weird," Ten murmured as he thought that the owner probably was going to the toilet. Now he felt guilty. "Probably he was waiting for too long already. Stupid me," Ten grumbled, telling himself that he should apologize later.

Ten was waiting patiently while enjoying the scenery outside the window, thinking that it was so pretty. The next second he saw a man in suit coming close to his seat. Ten stood up fast and turned around before greeting him.

"Good eve…ning…"

"T-Ten…?"

Ten believed it wasn't a dream and he could see the man in front of him was as shocked as he was. Both of them fell into silence for some quick seconds.

"J-Johnny…?"

They could feel how sky could fell upon them in that very moment.

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

Hope you guys like it. Please look forward for the next chapter and don't forget to share your thought in the comment. Thank you.


End file.
